To Fairy Ru
by silverdragneel
Summary: Crossover entre Fairy Tail y To Love Ru Que pasaría si un día Rito perdiera su "mala suerte" y esta llegase a caer en Natsu? la respuesta: muchas situaciones al estilo To Love Ru en Fairy Tail, pasen y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ciudad de Sainan

Era un bello amanecer en la residencia Yuuki, en su habitación Rito despertaba muy pesadamente ya que al ser fin de semana no había muchas ganas de levantarse, cuando empieza a darle los primeros rayo de sol empieza a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que tenia agarrado algo en su mano, al fija bien la vista observa que que era una cola, mas específicamente la cola de Momo, quien estaba gimiendo a su lado al tocar tan sensible zona

aaaah Momo que hace en mi habitación de nuevo - dijo rito gritando y muy exaltado

nada en especial solo llegue aquí Rito-san - dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

por favor vístete y vete rápido por que si se llega a enterar Mikan estoy seguro que... - no pudo alcanzar a terminar la frase que la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Nana que le decía

Rito, Mikan dice que ya es la hora de desa...yu...nar - dijo al darse cuenta de que Momo estaba semi desnuda en la cama de Rito

maldita bestia que le hace a mi hermana a esta horas de la mañana - gritaba Nana mientra le daba una golpisa a Rito

Desde la cocina Lala, Celine y Mikan podían escuchar los gritos y golpes de la pieza de Rito

otra vez con la misma rutina, abra algún día que no empiece así - se lamentaba Mikan mientra daba de comer a Celine

mau - decía contenta la pequeña planta extraterrestre

o vamos Mikan, la casa no seria divertida sin todo esto - decía felizmente la primera princesa devilukeana mientra comía su desayuno

si es cierto pero ese malentendidos de Rito ya están ocasionando mucho problemas, desvariamos hacer algo con su "accidentes" - decia muy pensativa la hermanita de Rito

mmm... creo que ya se que hacer - decia Lala mientra se iba corriendo a su laboratorio

espera Lala tu desayuno - intentaba detenerla Mikan pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido

en ese momento baja una enojada Nana que se sienta callada en la mesa y se pone a comer su desayuno, mas atrás una ya vestida Momo reprochando le a Nana de por que golpeo así a Rito y finalmente este ultimo con una huella de mano rota dibujada en su cara se disponía a comer el desayuno que le iso su hermana hasta que nota la ausencia de Lala

Mikan, donde esta Lala? - pregunto el mayor a su hermana mientra se sentaba a comer

solo se que se fue a su laboratorio corriendo - le hablo Mikan sin decir lo de su "accidentes"

oohh no, otro de sus inventos locos y defectuosos por que siento que algo va a salir mal y yo seré el perjudicado - se lamentaba Rito mientra apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa

no te desanimes Rito-san, confié en onee-san - decía la tercera princesa devilukeana muy contenta

al terminar de desayunar Rito ayuda a limpiar la mesa hasta que escucha una explosión que retumba en toda la casa, asustados Rito y compañía se dan cuenta que la explosion vino desde el laboratorio y fueron corriendo al lugar, al llegar ven todo lleno de humo y destrosado, finalmente entre todo los escombros ven a una Lala toda llena de suciedad gritando de alegría

Lala te encuentras bien - dijo Rito todo alterado y preocupado

si Lala que paso? - pregunto Mikan un poco asustada

verán es que acabo de terminar mis ultimas dos creaciones - dijo triunfante Lala

era solo eso, menos mal que no te paso nada malo - dijo un ya calmado Rito

y que as hecho ahora Lala? - pregunto con curiosidad Mikan

o si, vamos al living y ahí se los muestro bien - decía mientra corría fuera del laboratorio

ya todos en el living y Lala después de cambiarse de ropa, deja en la mesa los dos inventos tapados por una manta

y bien muéstranos que hiciste esta vez aneki - decia Nana

muy bien, el primero se llama bye bye accident-kun - decía Lala mientras sostenía un esfera transparente

oooohh- dijeron todos al verlo

y que hace? - pregunto Mikan

ahora lo veraz, Rito piensa rápido - dijo mientra arrogaba la bola a Rito

ten cuidado Lala - decía Rito mientras atrapaba la bola y al llegar a sus manos esta empezo a brillar y a iluminar toda la habitación

Lala que hiciste - decía Mikan mientras se cubría los ojos de ella y Celine por la gran luz

Al terminar el resplandor, todas miraron a Rito quien estaba con la bola en sus manos con los ojos cerrados

que paso? - pregunto Rito mientra abría lentamente sus ojos

pero no paso nada - dijo Nana

si paso algo mira te mostrare Nana - dijo mientra se acercaba a Rito y le saca la bola y la ponía en la mesa para después ponerse atrás de Rito y empujarlo contra Nana

aah Lala que haces - grito Rito al ver que chocaría contra Nana y eso fue lo que ocurrió

Todos miraban sorprendidos que era lo que había pasado, Rito había golpeado a Nana y luego cayo al piso con Nana al lado

no puede ser - dijo Momo sorprendida

no puedo creerlo - dijo Mikan igual de perpleja

esto debe ser un mal sueño - decía una adolorida Nana en el suelo

supero todas mis expectativas - dijo un poco sorprendida Lala

esto es un nuevo hallasco científico - decía Peke desde la ropa de Lala

que que paso - dijo Rito levantándose

RITO NO TERMINO EN UNA SITUACIÓN DESVERGONZADA! - gritaron las chicas al unisono

en serio - decía Rito sin poder créeselo

haci es, esta maquina te elimino tu "mala suerte" a la hora de caer, no te parece genial - decía con una sonrisa Lala

gra...gra...gra...cias Lala soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra - decía Rito llorando lagrimas de felicidad

de nada Rito - decía Lala mientras levantaba el pulgar en alto

todos estaba felices de lo que había pasado, estaban festejando hasta que Mikan vio la bola que esta haciendo unas luces raras

oye Lala que le pasa a la bola - decía mientras apuntaba a la mesa

ups al parecer esta un poco inestable y esta a punto de explotar jejeje - decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

y que pasaría si explota - preguntaba Nana

y que quedaría toda la habitación impregnada con la "mala suerte" de Rito - decía de manera muy tranquila

todos a excepcion de Lala quedaron duros y blancos tras la noticia hasta que Nana reacción

no quiero ser una desvergonzada como esa bestia - gritaba mientra apuntaba a Rito

no quiero que piensen que lo pervertido es de familia - decía con unas pocas lagrimas Mikan

no se preocupen para eso esta el segundo invento - decía mientras lo destapaba

un aro de ula ula? - se preguntaba Rito mientras veía el invento

es el ula ula teleport-chan - decía una alegre Lala

y que hace? - decia ya desesperado Rito

puede teletransportar cuanquier cosa a una dimencion aleatoria - decía Lala

entonces tiraras la bola a eso? - preguntaba Momo

claro haci evitamos la explosión y la mandamos a cualquier parte de universo - decía una muy orgullosa Lala

pues tírala antes de que explote por favor - suplicaba Rito

o cierto ahí va - decía mientras encendía el invento y tiraba la bola adentro

Ya todos calmados mirada a una triunfante Lala saltando como una niña mientra Rito se acercaba a ella

y eso a donde lo enviaste? - le pregunto Rito

no lo se, el invento elije un lugar aleatorio en todo el universo así que puso a ver caído tanto en un planeta a millones de años luz o en medio del vació del espacio - decía una Lala pensativa

vaya me alegro pero me vas a tener que dar eso no quiero que pase nada malo - decía mientra le arrebataba el ula ula

no voy a hacer nada malo - decía una enojada Lala haciendo puchero

no importa es por si las dudas, bueno vamos a limpiar el laboratorio quien me ayuda? - decía Rito

yoooo - decían todas al mismo tiempo

Ciudad de Magnolia

En el gremio mas poderoso de todo Fiore se encontraba en su típica fiesta por cualquier motivo mientras volaban mesas, silla, vasos, la escoba de Max, etc. Una alvina se encontraba atendiendo la barra hasta que una pelirroja fua hacia ella

hola Mira, una pastel de fresas por favor - pedía Erza Scarlet, la maga clase S

esta bien Erza, e un segundo lo traigo - decía una feliz Mirajenes mientras entraba a la cocina

hola Erza como estas - decía una rubia que se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de ella

bien Lucy, acabo de terminar una misión rango S y vine muy agotada asi que comer mi pastel y me iré a dormir - contesto Erza

que bueno que tengas dinero, yo todavia espero a que Natsu venga para hacer una misión para pagar el alquiler, dijo que llegaría hoy pero no viene es muy raro - decía preocupada Lucy

fue a una misión solo? - dijo muy extrañada Erza al saber que no había ido con su inseparable compañera

si, escucho unos rumores sobre Igneel y dijo que iría solo con Happy y todavia no ha vuelto - le contestaba la maga estelar

no te preocupes, sabes el problema de Natsu con los transportes asi que no tardara en llegar - decía Erza intentando animar a su amiga _a decir verdad también estoy preocupada_ pensó Erza

aquí esta tu pastel Erza - decía Mira mientra se lo entregaba

muchas gracias, mmm esta delicioso - decía con estrellas en sus ojos

jajaja nunca cambias Erza - decía Lucy _ Natsu donde estarás_ pensaba

Cerca del bosque camina a pasos cansados una dragón slayer de pelo rosado de muy mal humor

que cansado que estoy, no creo que pueda ir al gremio, creo que me acostare a dormir, estúpido Happy, dejarme antes de que empiece la misión solo por que Wendy iba con Charles a una, ya me las pagara - decía un muy cansado y enojado Natsu mientra llegaba a su casa y se acostaba en su cama

bien, a dormir - se dijo mientra que a los segundos caía profundamente dormido

Ya en la madrugada una especie de portal se abría justo arriba del dragon slayer que estaba profundamente dormido y de ahí caía una bola que al momento exploto dado una luz inmensa en toda la habitación y apagándose en una par de segundo, pero que no despertó a Natsu quien seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada.

Bueno aquí termina el prologo, espero que lo haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, acepto sugerencias, criticas y ayudas de como mejorar desde ya muchas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Caídas "Accidentales"

-...- diálogos

_..._ pensamientos

N/C=nota del creador

Amanecía en el bosque de Fiore, en una pequeña cabaña entre los arboles se podía observa a un

pelirrosa como dormía tranquilamente hasta que los primeros rayo de sol atravesaban sus

ventanas,hasta que se empezo a despertar poco a poco

aahhh - bostezo el mago

que bien e dormido, se ve que estaba muy cansado, bueno hora de ducharse e ir para el gremio -

decía muy mientra saltaba de la cama y se iba desvistiendo de camino la baño para tomarse una

refrescante ducha

al terminar se dirigió hacia su armario para ver que ropa ponerse, al abrirlo vio como tenia

colgados varios trajes en todo su perchero exactamente iguales, se quedo pensando unos segundos

hasta que se decidio por uno de ellos

vistiendo su usual chaleco negro con su faldón negro con pantalón blanco hasta las rodillas y sus

sandalias negras y obviamente sin olvidar su inseparable bufanda heredada de su padre Igneel se

dirigio hasta la puerta de su casa para irse hacia su gremio

al llegar a la ciudad tubo la idea de ir a buscar a su inseparable compañera de equipo para ir

juntos hacia el gremio, al llegar a la casa de la maga celestial se dispuso a entrar de la manera

que el siempre hace, por la ventana

espero que Lucy este lista para irnos al gremio - pensaba mientras abria la ventana

LUCY LISTA PARA IR AL GREMIO - grito a todo pulmón el dragón slayer

al no escuchar respuesta, el mago baja la mirada hacia la cama y puede observar a una aun dormida

Lucy que se encontraba destapada de sabanas con su pijama que consistia en un pequeño short y una

camiseta sin mangas con los dos primeros botones desabotonados dejando al descubierto un gran

escote de sus voluminosos pechos

Natsu se queda observando con un claro rubor en el rostro y se distrae por un momento haciendo

perder su equilibrio y caer desde la ventana hasta la cama de Lucy golpeándose con ella y

cayéndose juntos hacia el suelo

auch eso dolió, mmm que es esto tan suave que siento - dijo mientras apretaba el con su mano

izquierda que se había metido dentro del pijama el pecho derecho de Lucy mientras a esta se le

escapaba un gemido

esperen un momento, como termine haci - decía un sonrojado y nervioso Natsu al darse cuenta que

estaba encima de Lucy con su cara entre ambos pechos, la mano izquierda apretando el pecho

derecho y su mano derecha dentro del short agarrandole el tresero a la maga estelar

en ese momento una somnolienta Lucy abre los ojos lentamente mientra que siente un peso sobre

ella y al fijar la mirada puede observar la dragón slayer todo sonrojado para después empezar a

sentir donde estaba tocando y la posición en la que estaban ambos empezándose a ponerse mas roja

que el pelo de Erza

NATSU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO - grito tan fuerte que que casi deja sordo al pelirosado que fue

empujado hasta el librero de Lucy

espera Lucy déjame explicártelo, lo que paso fue que - y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al ver

a Lucy parada lista para otro golpe pudo observar que su pijama estaba abierto dejando a visto

sus enormes pechos

KYAAAAA - gritaba Lucy mientras se cubría los pechos y le propinaba una poderosa Lucy Kick que lo

deja inconciente contra la pared

después de aclarar el "mal entendido" Lucy decide perdonar a Natsu para después decirle que salga

y lo espere afuera mientras se prepara para irse al gremio

vaya si que Lucy pega fuerte, solo fue un accidente no se por que se enoja tanto si ya en otras

ocasiones le toque sus... AUCH - fue interrumpido Natsu de un golpe en la nuca de la Herfilia

te oi sabes, bueno vamos para el gremio - decía mientras caminaba una molesta Lucy

bueno bueno pero deja de golpearme, todavia sigo cansado por lo de la misión - se quejaba Natsu

hablando de misión, no esta Happy contigo, creí que te había acompañado - preguntaba

la maga de espíritus

justo me hiciste acordar que tengo que darle una paliza a Happy por abandonarme - decía el dragón

slayer enojado

por que te abandono? - preguntaba una confundida Lucy

justo antes de irme de misión hacia buscar a Igneel nos encontramos con Wendy y Charles que

también iban a una haci que el se fue con ellas y me dejo solo subir al tren - decía Natsu

apretando los puños

jajaja me lo imagino, entonces... mmm - fue interrumpida por Natsu que le tapo la boca

shh, huelo algo necesito concentrarme - decía un serio Natsu mientras olfateaba

algun mago oscuro? aqui? en plena magnolia? - decia en tono bajo y sacandu sus llaves la rubia

así que apareciste maldito gato - gritaba Natsu mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el gremio

así que solo era eso y yo preocupándome por nada - decía fastidiada Lucy mientras guardaba sus

llaves

Cerca del Gremio

muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en Fairy Hills, si hubiera ido a casa seguro que Natsu me

mataría - decía un agradecido Happy que volaba junto Charles

no es nada, siempre eres bienvenido en mi apartamento, no es así Charle - decía una sonriente

Wendy mientras miraba a su amiga

si a Wendy no le importa a mi tampoco - decía Charles fingiendo enojo

vamos Charles se que me quieres cerca - decía bromeando el gato azul

ni lo sueñes gato, es mas... ah que rayos es eso - dejo de hablar la exceed para observar a lo

lejos una estela de humo que se acercaba

HAPPY TRAIDOR TE ENCONTRÉ - grito Natsu mientras pego un salto para atrapar al exceed azul

buen intento pero no - decía Happy mientras que el y Charles solo se elevaron mas alto para hacer

que Natsu no llegara y cayera inevitablemente al suelo pero de lo que no se percataron es que

donde cayo era donde estaba para Wendy

o no Wendy estas bien - decía Charles mientras bajaba a ver a su amiga y usaba sus alas para

disipar la tierra

aaahh - se escucho una especie de gemido al disiparse la tierra

_ que rayos paso, esta todo oscuro no puedo ver nada _ se decía si mismo Natsu hasta que sintió

algo que le apretaba la cabeza

lo que Natsu no sabia es que había caído arriba de Wendy y por alguna extraña razón su cara había

quedado entre sus piernas debajo de la falda de la dragón slayer y ella por acto reflejo cerro la

piernas y a medida de que la cabeza de Natsu seguía ahí ella apretaba con mas fuerza soltando al

aire uno que otro gemido

mmmgmnnmngm... - se quejaba un Natsu que a falta de aire empezó a agitarse y aspirar y exhalar

con mas fuerza

Natsu-san... por favor... no haga eso.. - decía Wendy entre jadeos mientras que cada vez apretaba a

un mas fuerte sus piernas debido a las sensaciones que tenia [N/C: no hace falta explicar que

sensaciones XD]

Que le haces a Wendy maldito pervertido - decía Charles mientras bajaba del cielo y se

transformaba en su forma humana para darle una paliza a Natsu

mnmo pmnumnedmno renmspnmimnramnr (no puedo respirar) - decía el pelirosado que en su

desesperación empezó a agitar los brazos y de un momento a otro una de sus manos agarra algo y

empieza a tirarlo

aaah mi cola no, es muy sensible - se quejaba Charles mientras caía arrodillada como si hubiera

perdido todas sus fuerzas de golpe

al escuchar otros quejidos el dragón slayer no se da cuenta de que son a causa de que su mano

derecha esta tirando de la cola de Charles pero al darse cuenta de que no podía liberarse del

fuerte agarre de las piernas de Wendy empieza a tantear con su mano izquierda hasta encontrarse

con uno de los pequeños pechos de la maga de viento

que es lo que agarre, es pequeño pero suave? - empezó a preguntarse al no saber que era lo que

estaba tocando

Natsu-san... ya pare... por favor... - decía entre gemidos Wendy

suelta... mi cola... ahh... maldito perver... ahh... tido... - de misma forma Charles ya se

quedaba si fuerzas hasta que Natsu apretó con mayor fuerza su cola y por accidente pellizco el

pequeño pezón de la dragón slayer

AAAAHHH - se escucho el ultimo gemido de Wendy antes de caer desmayada hacia atrás y el de

Charles para después des trasformarse y caer de igual manera

Natsu al sentir que el agarre aflojaba pudo liberar la cabeza y levantarla para dar un fuerte

respiro, al ver hacia el cielo pudo observar a su compañero azul como si estuviera petrificado y

al no entender esto, miro hacia abajo preguntándose que era lo que lo había atrapado para darse

cuenta de que en el piso estaba Wendy desmayada y toda sonrojada tirada con las piernas abiertas

y su falda levantada pudiendo observar sus bragas rayadas celestes y blancas, para luego mirar

hacia su derecha a una Charle dormida en el suelo entonces Natsu de pronto se puso rojo ya que

ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido

_ espera espera espera un segundo, entonces los gemido que escuche eran de... _ pensó mientras se

paraba de golpe

_ entonces eso pequeño y blando que toque era el pecho de... _ pensaba mientras daba vueltas en

circulo todo desesperado

_ es significa que lo suave que tenia aplastándome la cara y el olor fuerte que sentí era... _

pensaba ya quieto todo avergonsado agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos

ERZA VA A MATARME SI SE ENTERA DE QUE LE ECHO ALGO MALO A WENDY - gritaba a todo pulmón el mago

de fuego

Natsu donde estas - se podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Lucy llamándolo

_ o no mierda, si Lucy se entera me matar, debo hacer que no paso todo esto _ se decía a si mismo

mientras agarraba a Wendy y Charles en sus brazo para dirijirse hasta Lucy

Natsu al fin te encuentro, oye que paso, por que cargas a Wendy a Charles? - preguntaba la maga

estelar

nada solo que al encontrar a Happy y quererlo atrapar salte y no me fije que estaban ellas en el

camino así que las choque y bueno creo que se desmayo, pero no te preocupes están bien, solo

fue un golpe, por favor perdóname no volverá a pasar - decía con desesperación el pelirosa

Natsu ya te dije que tengas mas cuidado, venga vamos a llevarlas a la enfermería del gremio a

que descansen y después te disculparas con ellas por hacer eso - lo regañaba Lucy para luego

tomar a Charles y acompañar a Natsu al gremio

ah y Happy donde esta? - pregunto Lucy

Happy? pues, se asusto y huyo, no te preocupes ya volverá - decía un nervioso Natsu mientras se

acordaba de la expresión del gato _ espero que no diga nada de esto a los chicos _ pensaba todo

preocupado

una vez llegados al gremio abren las puertas y pasan entre medio de la fiesta usual que se ve

todos los días en Fairy Tail, gracias a eso pasan casi desapercibidos hasta llegar a la barra

donde se encontraban Mirajenes, Kinana y Lisanna atendiendo

hola chicos como están, eh que le paso a Wendy? - pregunto la albina mayor

hola Mira, veras es una larga historia pero podrías llevar a Wendy a una de las camillas del

gremio? - preguntaba un nervioso Natsu

si claro sigan me, pero ella esta bien? - decía mientras guiaba a Natsu y a Lucy hacia la

enfermería

si, solo fue el bruto de Natsu que la choco pero esta bien no tiene nada de gravedad - decía la

maga celestial mientras acostaba a Charles en una de las camillas

listo, déjenlas dormir, seguro que en un momento despertaran - decía Mirajenes después de acostar

a Wendy para después dirigirse de nuevo hacia la barra donde Natsu y Lucy se sentaron a pedir

algo para comer

lo de siempre Mira - decía ya un relajado Natsu

para mi unas tostadas con jugo - decía con un sonrisa la maga de espíritus

en un momento se los traigo - decía Mirajenes mientras iba hacia la cocina

y bien Natsu como te fue en tu misión - pregunto Lisanna del otro lado de la barra

no muy bien, era otro rumor falso de avistamiento de dragón solo para atraer turistas - decía con

cara de fastidio

siempre caes en lo mismo Natsu, nunca cambias - decía una divertida maga albina mientras ponía

una sonrisita que no paso desapercibida por Lucy

ya sabes que algún día puede ser verdad y podre encontrarme con Igneel - decía el mago de fuego

con los brazos cruzados

en eso tienes razón, pero deberías saber que también puede ser una trampa de algún mago oscuro -

se escucho una voz detrás de Natsu

Erza cuando llegaste - decía un nervioso Natsu al ver que la pelirroja se sentaba a su izquierda

hace unos segundos

Lisanna una pastel de fresas por favor - pidió amablemente

claro - decía la albina menor mientras se iba a la cocina

como te estaba diciendo Natsu, es muy peligros hasta para un mago como tu ir solo, por eso la

próxima vez que encuentres un anuncio o rumor extraño por favor déjanos acompañarte, después de

todo somos una familia - decía la maga de reequipamiento finalizando con una sonrisa

esta bien, la próxima vez les avisare - decía un Natsu reprendido y con un pequeño rubor

buen chico - decía Erza mientras agarraba la cabeza de Natsu y la apoyaba contra el pecho de su

armadura

auch, esta duro - se quejaba Natsu por el afecto de la pelirroja

parece una hermana retando a su hermanito - decía una Lucy sonriente ante tal escena

en ese momento llega Mirajenes con el pedido de Natsu y Lucy que los deja sobre la barra para

luego ver como Natsu se libera del agarre de Erza y empieza a devorar el enorme plato que le dejo

tu comida es deliciosa como siempre Mira, gracias - decía con toda felicidad mientras aun tenia

comida en la boca probocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la albina

Natsu, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena - lo regañaba Erza desde su asiento

no es para tanto Erza, no ves lo feliz que esta - decía la maga take over al verlo comer aun

mientras que Lucy comía su desayuno callada pero impresionada de la forma en que comía el dragón

slayer

aquí esta tu pastel Erza, disfrútalo - aparecía Lisanna para dejar una rebanada de pastel en

frente de la maga de reequipacion

gracias Lisanna, ahora si puedo relajarme - decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras cambiaba su

armadura a su usual blusa blanca

nunca cambias Erza - decía Lisanna

hablando de cambios, que te paso ayer a la noche, te fuiste muy apresurada y nerviosa, no

parecías tu - decía con un poco de preocupación Mirajenes

si Erza, nos dijiste que estabas cansada y que te irías a dormir pero porque saliste haci del

gremio - entraba en la conversación la rubia mientras que Natsu aun comiendo prestaba atención a

las chicas y no se perdía ni un solo detalle

etto, verán la cosa fue que - se paro en seco de comer el pastel y empezó a relatar lo que paso

anoche

Flash Back

el sol se empezaba a poner en Fiore donde encontramos la gremio de Fairy Tail en su típica fiesta

destosa todo, sobre la barra Mirajenes, Lucy y Erza charlaban un rato

jajajaja nunca cambias Erza - decía Lucy mientras veía a Erza comer su tan preciado pastel de

fresas

que dices Lucy, es pastel hace que la vida valga la pena - decía mientras seguía comiéndolo hasta

que pudo ver desde una de las ventanas del gremio un pequeño destello amarillo que apenas se veía

_ conozco esa magia _ se decía mentalmente, eso hiso que Erza terminara el pastel muy rápido y se

despidiera de Mira y Lucy para salir caminando muy rápido hacia afuera del gremio

que le pasa a Erza, lucia nerviosa - se preocupaba la maga celestial

si se le veía raro, bueno mañana le preguntare - decía con preocupación su amiga de la infancia

ya afuera del gremio se podía observar a la maga buscando el destello hasta que lo encontró pero

se movía haci que lo siguió hasta llevarla hasta un callejón oscuro donde diviso a un hombre de

cabellos azules

a pasado un tiempo, Erza - decía presentándose el mago de cuerpo celestial

Jerall, como has estado, como te va con tus nuevos miembros - decía Erza

son algo difíciles de tratar pero las cosas van bien, y como a estado tu gremio, no han notado

nada extraño estos días - decía un poco serio el peliazul

no, para nada - le respondía

a que bueno - decía Jerall

y dime... ya lo has pensado, lo que hablamos la ultima vez - decía una nerviosa y poco sonrojada

Erza

si ya lo e pensado y e venido a decirte mi respuesta - decía un muy decidido Jerall

te escucho - decía una Erza conteniéndose las lagrimas, ya que sabia cual era su respuesta

perdón, pero no podemos ser mas que aliados Erza, perdón, no merezco hacerte feliz - decía un

enojado Jerall apretando sus puños

esta bien, era solo eso, gracias por sen sincero con migo, que dices, amigos - decía una Erza que

alzaba la mirada y le estiraba la mano para poder estrecharlas

esta bien - decía mientras estrechaban la mano

bueno ya es tarde, e venido cansada de mi misión así que nos vemos en otra ocasión - decía la

maga mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente

bueno adiós y perdón - decía mientras desaparecía entre la noche, mientras que Erza iba

lentamente arrastrando sus pies a su apartamento en Fairy Hills, pensando en lo que acaba de

pasar

Fin del Fash Back

bueno y eso fue lo que paso, no quería preocuparles - decía una entristecida Erza al recordar lo

sucedido anoche

Erza, no te preocu... PUMMMMMM - iba a decir Mirajenes hasta que se vio interrumpida por un fuerte

ruido, al voltear hacia su izquierda pudo observar al causante del estruendo, no era nadie mas

que Natsu que con el puño de un golpe destruyo parte de la barra, se podía observar que estaba

muy furioso

como se atreve es maldito a decirte eso - decía todo encabronado Natsu mientras se iba a toda

prisa de donde estaban las chicas

espera Natsu a donde vas - decía una desesperada Lucy

a donde mas, a buscara Jerall y partirle la cara - decía Natsu mientras se iba hasta que alguien

lo sujeta del brazo

detente, no tiene caso que vallas, el no hiso nada malo, fue mi culpa, por creer que era

correspondida, mi culpa de no ser lo suficientemente femenina, delicada, sensible, linda, nada de

la que tienen demás chicas lo tengo yo, el no quiso lastimarme por eso déjalo... - todo el tiempo

que estuvo conteniéndose, intentando parecer fuerte y soportar todas la cargas emocionales se

derrumbaron en ese momento, empezó a soltar un par de lagrimas pero fue interrumpida cuando Natsu

se dio la vuelta y la sujeto de ambos brazos

no digas eso, esa no es la Erza que conozco, ella no diría eso, la Erza que conozco no se pondría

así por un estúpido que no la merece ni la reconoce por como es, tu tienes tu propia forma de

ser, eso es lo que te hace única, eso es lo que te hace ser Erza Scarlet - le reprochaba el peli

rosado mientras la zamarreaba para que volviera en si

Natsu - decía una sorprendida y sonrojada Erza

ya abra alguien que si te aprecie como te mereces - decía el dragón slayer mostrandole su típica sonrrisa

al ya estar completamente calmada, Mirajenes se acerca a Erza para que se siente mientras le da

otro pastel para degustar y al mismo tiempo Natsu vuelve a su lugar

que fastidio, me quedado con ganas de pegarle - decía Natsu ya en su asiento

lo que yo me pregunto es, como vas a hacer para pagar el pedazo de barra que destruiste - decía

Lucy mientras mira el desastre que había hecho el dragón slayer

etto yo - decía un nervioso Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza _ se me olvidaba que

no tengo dinero_ tragaba en seco

no te preocupes, yo pagare el arreglo por lo que me ayudaste hoy, pero solo por esta vez - decía

Erza mientras miraba hacia otro lado para esconder el pequeño rubor que se le empezo a notar en el

rostro

muchas gracias Erza, gracias gracias gracias - decía el pelirrosado mientras se ponía de rodillas

frente a la maga dando muchas reverencias hasta que un pequeño barril vació le golpea la espalda

haciendo que Natsu enoje y grite quien arrojo eso

dándole tributo a titania salamander? si que as caído bajo gehe - decía el dragón slayer de

hierro mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

así ahora veraz - decía mientras pegaba un salto hacia el pelinegro para empezar otra batalla

gremial

no sabia que Natsu fuera tan considerado - decia Mira mientras servia cerveza en las mesas

yo tampoco sabia que tenia ese lado tan tierno - hablaba la maga estelar mientras miraba la pelea

de Natsu

y yo tampoco sabia de que Erza miraba con esos ojos a Natsu - el comentario de Mirajenes hiso que

Erza casi se atragantara con un pedazo de pastel

a a aa que te-te refieres con e-e-eso Mira-a-a? - decía una nerviosa Erza

decía que, ahora entendiendo por que te gustaba bañarte junto a el - la alvina disfrutaba

molestar a su amiga

no-o-o te equivoca-ca-cas el es como mi hermano - decía ya una sonrojada maga

Erza, no sabia que te gustaba Natsu - decía una preocupada Lucy

ya, dejen de decir tonterías por que... - no pudo terminar la frase que una bola de fuego arraso

con su pastel que hiso que todo el gremio se quedara en silencio hasta que una aura maligna

empezó a irradiar en la maga de reequipamiento, una presencia que solo pedía una cosa, SANGRE

QUE LES E DICHO ACERCA DE MI PASTEEEEEEEEEEL - gritaba mientras corría y reequipaba una espada y

empezaba a llegar donde estaba toda la pelea

CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAN - decía muchas de las personas del gremio mientras huían desesperadamente hacia

todas direcciones con tal de evitar la ira de titania

o rayos esto esta mal muy mal, estúpido Elfman, por que tubo que esquivar el ataque - decía

mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta chocar contra una persona que levaba una bandeja con

jarras de cerveza y cayendo encima de ella tras derramar todo el contenido de las jarras

auch, me choque con algo pero aterrice suave? - decía mientras fijaba la vista de donde había

caído

aaaahh - se escucho un pequeño gemido y al ver bien de donde venia se dio cuenta de donde

estaba, había chocado a Mira y ahora estaba arriba de ella con la cara entre sus voluptuosos

pechos que por culpa de la cerveza derramada sobre el vestido se transparentaba la ropa interior

de la maga dándole una vista perfecta de su corpiño negro, esto hiso que se pusiera un poco rojo

e intentara levantarse pero su pierna izquierda estaba entre las piernas de la maga y al

flexionarla para arrodillarse y levantarse, hiso que su rodilla diera contra la zona intima de la

maga y le soltara otro pequeño gemido

perdón Mira, no veía por donde iba - decía un arrepentido dragón slayer mientras se levantaba y

ayudaba a levantar a la maga

no hay problema Natsu - decía mientras se levantaba y miraba al dragón slayer para darse cuenta

de que no estaba mirándole a sus ojos, así que siguió su mirada hasta toparse con lo que estaba

viendo y eso era que todo su vestido estaba transparentado, dejando ver su lencería erótica color

negro

kyaaa, Natsu no mires - decía mientras se intentaba tapar

espera-ra-rame un segundo Mira mientras busco algo para secarte - decía todo nervioso, sin dejar

de mirarla a los ojos agitando su mano para encontrar alguna toalla, hasta que agarro algo

mira encontré algo, ten - le ofrecía algo que había agarrado sin ver

pervertido - decía Mirajenes mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la cocina, Natsu no

entendía hasta que miro lo que había agarrado y era nada mas y menos que la parte superior del

bikini de Kana

Natsu, al menos invítame a cenar, no seas tan apresurado - decía en tono de broma una algo ebria

Kana mientras se tapaba con el brazo izquierdo

aaaa perdón toma - y antes de poder devolvérselo, Droy sale volando e inviste a Natsu haciéndolo

volar hasta el segundo piso donde se encuentra un Laxus apartado de todo el alboroto del gremio

auch que fue eso, bueno al menos caí sobre algo suave de nuevo - decía mientras miraba hacia

abajo donde estaba Laxus tirado y el sentado arriba de su espalda

tienes agallas para molestarme, mocoso - decía un enfurecido dragón de trueno mientras envolvía

su puño en rayos y le daba un golpe en el abdomen al pelirosa y lo volaba de nuevo hacia abajo

Natsu ya inconsciente, volaba hasta dar contra una de las esquinas de gremio, cayendo arriba de

una pelirroja, volando todo lo que estubiera a su alrrededor

_ auch eso dolió, que rayos a sido eso que me choco, siento un peso sobre mi pero que es _

pensaba Erza mientras habría los ojos no esperando la sorpresa que se llevaría, al fijar la

vista, abrió los ojos de par en par la darse cuenta que tenia a un inconsciente Natsu arriba de

ella que tenia sus labios unidos con los de ella

_ mi-mi-mi-mi _ pensaba constantemente hasta que se lo saco de enésima y lo mando a volar de un

golpe con toda su furia y lo mando a volar hasta la enfermería

_ mi-mi-mi primer be-be-beso _ pensaba con desesperación mientras caía de rodillas al darse

cuenta que su primer beso a sido con Natsu

se podía observar en la enfermería un adolorido y mareado Natsu que volvía en si, solo para no

acordarse lo que había ocurrido

un momento como llegue desde el segundo piso hasta acá, mmm esto no tiene sentido y esto - decía

mientras que en su mano derecha aun tenia agarrado el bikini de Kana

bueno, lo voy a guardar hasta que se lo devuelva - mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo e

intentaba pararse pero al sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho hiso que volviera a caer sentado

rayos, por que me duele tanto el pecho y por que mi boca sabe a fresas? - se preguntaba Natsu al

creer que tenia sangre en los labios pero no tenia nada, solo podía sentir un dulce sabor a

fresas

Natsu-san es usted? - se abría una de las puertas para observar de que se trataba de Wendy

Wendy, estas despierta, genial ya estas bien - decía un adolorido Natsu

si, ya me siento mejor, usted fue el que trajo a Charles y a mi hasta aquí? - preguntaba

tímidamente Wendy

si, después de lo de accidente yo - paro en seco Natsu al averse acordado del "accidente" que

tubo

lo siento, perdón, disculpa, no fue mi intención, no le digas nada a Erza por favor - se

disculpaba Natsu mientras estaba de rodillas haciendo muchas reberencias hacia la maga del cielo

espera Natsu-san no tienes que ponerte haci fue solo un accidente, ademas por el susto yo apreté

mas fuerte mis piernas y solo quería preguntarte algo - decía una toda sonrojada Wendy mientras

jugaba con sus dedos

que querías preguntarme? - pregunto un confuso Natsu

solo.. queria... preguntarle si tu... bueno... las viste? - decía de forma pausada con un gran

rubor en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

mirar que? - decía un incrédulo pelirosado

ya sabes... cuando puso su... cara... ahí... abajo... vio algo - ya no podía mas con toda la

vergüenza que tenia parecía que se iba a desmayar pronto _ Natsu-san bakaaa, no me hagas hacer

esto mas vergonzoso de lo que es _

justo en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que Wendy estaba hablando, eran sus bragas, si, Natsu las

recordaba eran unas ralladas celestes y blancas pero como le iba decir a la pequeña eso así que

decidió que mentir seria la mejor opción

no no , yo no vi nada, estaba todo oscuro así que no pude ver nada - decía Natsu todo nervioso

menos mal, me alegro mucho - decía seguidamente de un suspiro _ si las vio, Natsu-san eres un

pésimo mentiroso, kyaaa que vergüenza _ decía así misma la maga

bueno me alegro de que ya estés bien, vamos al salón - decía Natsu en un intento de levantarse

pero este cayo al suelo

Natsu-san se encuentra bien - decía una preocupada dragón slayer

no es nada solo que los golpe que resivi me han afectado un poco - decía un adolorido Natsu

donde se lastimo, yo podre curarlo - decía mientras preparaba su magia

aquí en el pecho - decía mientras apuntaba con su mano

ahora lo curare, por favor quítese el chaleco - Natsu le hiso caso y se quito el chalo dejando a

la vista su muy buen formado abdomen mientras que la maga pone las palmas de sus manos sobre los

pectorales del mago y haci empezando a activar su magia sanadora _ el cuerpo de Natsu-san están

bien formado y duro, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, vamos Wendy concéntrate concéntrate, no hay

tiempo para que estes fantaseando_ al terminar de aplicar la magia, Wendy le avisa a Natsu que ya

termino

muchas gracias, Wendy - decía mientras se levantaba y le mostraba su inigualable sonrisa

no hay de que Natsu-san - cuando se daba la vuelta para volver a la habitación donde se

encontraba Charles aun durmiendo, Natsu la agarra del brazo y la voltea

escúchame Wendy, para agradecerte el no decirle nada a Erza y el averme curado ademas de

disculparme, que tal si te invito este sábado a comer un helado en la tienda que va a abrir, que

dices, yo invito - decía un poco nervioso y con una linea de sonrrojo el dragon slayer del fuego

esta bien, me encantaría - decía feliz la dragón slayer del viento

bueno entonces - fue interrumpido por por un ruido que se aproximaba hacia el

Natsu, aquí estas, menos mal que te encuentras bien, vamos tenemos que ir a una misión, es una

muy sencilla pero que me servirá para pagar el alquiler - aparecía la maga estelar con mucha

prisa

esta bien, nos acompañas Wendy - se voltea a ver a la maga

me encantaría, pero Charles a un no a despertado asi que me quedare, por que no invitan a Gray-

san y Erza-san - decía una desanimada Wendy al saber que no podría acompañarlos

Gray esta de misión con Juvia y Erza desapareció justo después de que Natsu le quemo el pastel y

allá hecho todo ese alboroto - decía la maga al recordar tal escena

bueno vamos a buscar a Happy y vamos , nos vemos Wendy y gracias - decía mientras era jalado por

Lucy hasta afuera

adiós Natsu-san, Lucy-san - decía mientras iba para la habitación, al llegar se puso a pensar lo

que había sucedido hace un momento _ genial, Natsu-san me llevara a comer un helado, eso

significa que es una ci-ci-cita _ pensaba mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y empezaba a

salir humo de sus oídos al recordar lo ultimo que pensó

En las calles de magnolia

la misión de Natsu, Happy y Lucy había sido un éxito, la maga logro que el dragón slayer no

hiciera destrozos durante la misión por lo que esta muy contenta por recibir toda la recompensa,

ya en la noche, tras todo un día de misión, el trió se dirija a casa de la maga para que esta

tuviera su merecido descanso

que bien se siente recibir toda la recompensa, esto deveria pasar mas seguido no creen - decía en

tono de burla la maga celestial

aye, si Natsu no hiciera tantos destrozos seria perfecta todas las misiones - decía un feliz

Happy

oi no siempre es mi culpa, es Gray el que de desafía - se excusaba el mago de fuego

esta misión fue un tanto fácil, esos bandidos no eran la gran cosa, solo me preocupe un poco

cuando es mago nos ataco y nos separo, pero al parecer tu y Virgo se las arreglaron para

detenerlo - decía una pensativa Lucy

eemm si, quisiera no recordar esa parte - decía en tono muy bajo

dijiste algo? - pregunto Lucy

no nada, solo que ya llegamos a tu casa - decía nervioso y apuntando hacia su departamento

tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos en el gremio mañana - se despedía mientras entraba a su casa

bueno, vamos a casa Happy - decía con cansancio el mago

lo siento Natsu, pero hoy me quedo a dormir en Fairy Hills, nos vemos - decía mientras se iba

volando el gato azul

bueno que se le va a hacer - decía mientras se encaminaba a su casa

En los bosques de Magnolia

una fuerte lluvia aparece de la nada sorprendiendo a nuestro mago que se dirige a toda velocidad

a su cabaña, una vez llegado se dispone a dar un pequeño respiro

de donde carajos salio esta lluvia, creo que tomare un baño antes de dormir - decía mientras

abría la puerta, ya adentro el sentido del olfato de dragón slayer capta un olor familiar y se

dirige a toda prisa hasta si habitación para encontrarse con una silueta

hasta que por fin llegas, ya me había cansado de esperarte, ahora me devuelves lo que es mio -

decía la silueta que se acercaba lenta y sensualmente hacia el mago de fuego

Kana que haces en mi casa y con mi ropa - decía un sorprendido Dragneel al ver a su amiga que

traía puesto un de sus chalecos, al escuchar las palabras de la castaña se acordó de a que se

refería, busco en su bolsillo y saco el bikini de la maga

gracias, este es mi favorito - decía mientras se lo arrebataba y se sacaba el chaleco para

ponérselo

ante las acciones de la maga, el pelirosado se da la vuelta rápidamente escondiendo el pequeño

rubor de su rostro al ver a la maga cambiarse en frente de el

como sea ahora voy a darme un baño, puedes irte yendo a Fairy Hills - decía molesto Natsu

mientras se iba hacia el baño

ya dentro de la bañera, Natsu sumerge su cuerpo completo en agua caliente para despejar su mente,

pero de repente empieza a recordar todo lo que paso este día _ rayos, que día tan extraño tuve

hoy, primero ese incidente con Lucy, después con Wendy, los accidentes con Mira y Kana,

finalmente ese encuentro con Virgo, o por dios eso me dejo muy traumatizado, nose como are para

mirarla de nuevo a los ojos _ pensaba ya con un rubor en su rostro pero un el ruido de la puerta

del baño abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, Kana había entrado al baño y se empezó a sacar

la ropa en frente del mago, este si poder creerlo, se quedo mirándola todo sorprendido

al menos disimula, se siente mu y vergonzoso que me mires así - decía Kana quien ya estaba en

ropa interior a punto de sacarse su ultima prenda

que-que haces aquí y por que te estas sacando la ropa - exigía un nervioso Natsu

que acaso no es obvio, voy a bañarme, ademas no debería darte vergüenza si hasta hace poco te

bañabas con Erza y Gray, hazme un poco de espacio - decía mientras entraba a la bañera y se

sentaba (N/C: no se como explicar bien como estaba en la bañera, pero para que se agan una idea

seria como estaban Rito y Mikan en el capitulo 46.5 del manga)

por que no esperas a que termine o es mas por que no me dijiste que querías bañarte, te hubiera

dejado entrar primero - decía mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

por que haci es mas relajante, no crees - decía Kana mientras daba vuelta su cabeza para mirarlo

eres una pervertida lo sabias - decía un poco molesto Natsu

me lo dice el que me robo el bikini y puso su cabeza entre los pechos de Mira - decía en tono de

burla

eso fue un accidente sabias, bueno yo me voy yendo - decía mientras se levantaba y salia fuera de

la bañera

espera a un no e terminado de hablar - dijo Kana mientras lo sujeto del torso y a falta de

equilibrio cayeron, Natsu boca abajo y Kana sobre el

Ka-ka-kana, tus pechos, tus pechos - decía todo nervioso y sonrojado Natsu al sentir como la

castaña hacia presion sobre su espalda

oohh esto te gusta, a mi no me engañas, crees que no sentí lo duro que te pusiste en la bañera -

le susurraba seductoramente en el oído para finalmente darle una pequeña mordida en la oreja, esto

ultimo hiso que Natsu se sonrojara exageradamente y se fuera corriendo del baño

jijiji parece que no aguanto la broma, se ve tan lindo cuando actúa así - decía Kana para después

volver a entrar a la bañera

ya en su habitación, Natsu preparaba su cama para poder dormir, después de ese largo día lo único

que pensaba era en tirarse en la cama y olvidar todo lo malo que le paso pero se había olvidado

de guardar el dinero de la recompensa, así que fue para guardarlo, al volver a su habitación lo

vio lo dejo shokeado, arriba de su cama estaba Kana vestida con una de sus camisas blancas que le

llegaba solo hasta sus caderas y sus bragas marrones

que haces en mi cama - preguntaba un shokeado Natsu

dormir que mas, no ves como llueve afuera, es imposible que pueda ir para Fairy Hills así que

decidí quedarme a dormir y tu como buen caballero debes dejarle la cama a la dama - decía con

disgusto por la pregunta del mago de fuego que de mala gana agarro una de sus almohadas y una

sabana y se acostó en el piso

Bueno, hasta acá el capitulo de hoy. Este Fanfic no tiene una linea fija, se podría decir que se situar después de Tartaros,

pero no paso el año donde Fairy Tail se disuelve, también verán que la personalidad de Natsu cambio un poco pero esto es

debido al tener la "mala suerte" de Rito, eso se aclarara mas adelante.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar el segundo capitulo, e tenido muchos contratiempos pero al fin pude terminar

tuve que omitir la misión de Natsu y Lucy para poder publicarlo mas pronto posible, no se preocupen lo pondré en

capítulos futuros como un flash back, bueno espero que lo haya disfrutado recuerden que acepto criticas y consejos

como una que otra ideita que les gustaría que pase.

Guest: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sentí muy motivado al leer mi primer review, lamento

haber tardado tanto, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo

Ka Uve: perdón por haberte decepcionado pero no te preocupes, poco a poco se irán como

relacionando los universo, solo espera. La idea que me diste esta genial, ya había pensado algo

así pero no sabia como encarar la situación muchas gracias y espero que ayas disfrutado el

capitulo

Me despido, hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Dulce Sueño

-...- diálogos

"..." pensamientos

N/A=nota del autor

Ciudad Sainan

Un nuevo día se mostraba en la pequeña ciudad de Sainan, mas específicamente en la residencia Yuuki donde sus inquilinos se despertaban

para otros día escolar, se podía observar a un pelianaranjado abría sus ojos lentamente a causa de los rayo de luz que entraban por su ventana,

lo que provoco que este se sentase en su cama para poder dar un largo bostezo

que incomodo e dormido - se quejaba Rito para después ver un bulto en sus sabanas, al quitarlas pudo ver que estaba Momo, aun dormida, con

la típica camisa de Rito y sus pantis

otra vez aquí Momo, bueno dejemos que descanse - decía mientras pasaba de ella y la volvía a tapar, para luego cambiarse e irse al baño, en

ese momento una adormecida Momo se sienta en la cama con un aire de fastidio

que le pasa a Rito-san, no me hiso nada en toda la noche y eso que me apegue mucho a el pero ni se inmuto (N/A: fucking princeso XD), será por

el invento de nee-san - se preguntaba la segunda princesa de Deviluke mientras hundía con frustración su cara en la almohada

al salir de baño, Rito choca con Mikan que se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación

vaya, te despertaste tu solo, quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermano - decía en tono de broma la hermana de Rito

hey, eso me dolió, que no puedo levantarme solo? - decía el mayor siguiéndole el juego

ven, que ya está el desayuno - decía mientras baja a la cocina

una vez en la cocina, se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno, en la mesa estaban Lala, Nana y Celline que están esperándolos, para que mas luego

llegase Momo y pudieran terminar el desayuno y juntar la mesa

te vez raro hoy Rito - decía con curiosidad la mayor de las princesas de Deviluke

a que te refieres Lala? - preguntaba su prometido

algo raro tienes, planeas hacer algo pervertido, bestia - decía con fastidio la segunda princesa Deviluke

deja de decir eso - decía Rito tratando de defenderse de las falsas acusaciones de Nana

si tienes algo raro - decía Mikan mientras se acercaba al rostro de Rito para mirarlo fijamente

mmm? - no entendía Rito de que se trataba

tienes ojeras Rito, no has dormido bien? - preguntaba preocupada su hermanita, esto hiso que Momo se pusiera nerviosa

" o no por mi culpa Rito-san no pudo dormir bien " - pensaba un nerviosa Momo

solo debe ser porque me levanto solo, ya pasara - decía despreocupado Rito

bueno si tu lo dices, ohh mira la hora llegaran tarde a la escuela, corran - decía Mikan al ver el reloj

tienes razón, vamos - decía mientras corría junto a las hermanas Deviluke

se podía ver correr a todo prisa a Rito y Lala, seguidos por Nana y Momo con Celine en sus brazos, hasta que a Lala se le ocurrió usar su súper

velocidad para llegar más rápido, agarrando a Rito de la mano, haciendo que este se asustara por la velocidad que alcanzaba la princesa, un par

de gritos de parte de Rito para que se detuviera bastaron para que la peli rosa se frenara de golpe y soltara a Rito en el proceso, haciendo que

este volara por los cielos hasta que se perdió de vista

ups, perdón Rito - decía Lala mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua

creo que te pasaste nee-san - decía una agitada Momo al llegar al lado de su hermana mayor

nose preocupen, seguro aterrizara en las bragas de alguna chica, maldita bestia - decía una cansada Nana después de intentar seguirle el paso a

Lala

en el techo de la escuela se encontraba oscuridad dorada o de cariño Yami-chan disfrutando de sus taiyakis cuando alza la mirada para observar

que algo se acerca a toda velocidad y llega a dar justo al lado de ella

así que solo eras tú Yuuki Rito - decía si prestarle un mínimo interés mientras se disponía a continuar con sus taiyakis

vaya esa Lala, menos mal que no te golpee al caer - decía Rito mientras se sacudía todo el polvo

te siento diferente Yuuki Rito -decía la asesina intergaláctica

a que te refieres? - se preguntaba el "objetivo" de la rubia

tu aura, es diferente, solo eso - decía mientras saltaba del techo para irse

el día en la escuela transcurrió de lo más normal para el futuro sucesor de trono, excepto por una chica que se veía muy preocupada por el pero

no tuvo el valor de decirle nada por vergüenza de que pensara que estaba loca, ya en su casa se ponía a reflexionar de lo que paso hoy

algo raro tenia Yuuki-kun, realmente era él, me sentí algo extraña, era como si estuviera allí pero a la vez no, mañana hablare con Lala-san al

respecto, ella debe saber algo de lo que le está pasando - decía Haruna para luego apagar la luz de su habitación y ponerse a dormir

Bosque de Magnolia

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana en Magnolia, en el bosque, dentro de una cabaña, se podía observar como un peli rosa cómodamente

durmiendo mientras disfrutaba de un hermoso sueño

Sueño de Natsu

se podía ver a nuestro mago favorita nadando literalmente en lo que sería una mar de caramelos de todo tipo, disfrutando todos los saber habidos

por haber

yaaaa que delicioso, parece que esto nunca se acaba, siiii jajaja - decía mientras comía lo que serian caramelos gigantes hasta que choco con un

árbol

qué rayos con esto, espera, las hojas son osos de goma, los voy a probar - decía mientras bajaba una de las ramas y se disponía a chupar todas

las hojas con forma de oso gomita

ohhh que es eso? - decía mientras se acercaba con mucha curiosidad a una roca blanca

es malvavisco, que suave y delicioso - decía todo feliz mientras sentía lo suave y delicioso que era

Fuera del Sueño

en la cama de la habitación de Natsu, se encontraban el dueño de la casa, prácticamente agarrado la maga de cartas que no podía dormir debido

a las acciones del peli rosa hacia mientras aun seguía dormido, Kana soltaba uno que otro gemido debido a que el dragón slayer de alguna forma

había desabotonado la camisa de la maga y levantado su sostén para poder llevar a su boca uno de los pechos de la castaña mientras que con la

mano derecha se metía por debajo de sus bragas para agarrar su firme trasero

"aaah Natsu, que te pasa, no has parado en toda la noche aaaah, que le sucede a este chico, creo que aaaaah fue mala idea dejarlo que suba, se

veía tan aaaaah incomodo en el suelo, pero por otro lado aaaaah esto se siente tan bien, que es lo que me pasa, el esta diferente al Natsu que

conozco aaaaaaah" - decía para sus adentro Kana aguantando cada gemido para evitar despertar al dragón slayer que ahora empezaba a morder

levemente el pezón de la muchacha

"aaaah oye no es goma de mascar tranquilo" - decía mentalmente al recibir la carga eléctrica de su zona sensible que seguía mordiendo por un

rato mas hasta que de pronto empezó al succionarlos mientras que con su mano izquierda agarro el otro pecho y empezó a apretarlo, estirarlo,

retorcerlo y pellizcarlo haciéndole sentir sensaciones hermosas para la castaña quien no paraba de ahogar gemidos

"aaaah creo que me vengo aaaah" - pensaba para intentar aguantar todas las demostraciones afectuosas del sonámbulo Natsu y sus sueños

extraños hasta que llego el momento en el que no pudo más y soltó un grito de éxtasis que la dejo toda agitada y cansada

"que sucede, donde esta mi malvavisco? siento algo en la boca, es suave pero nos sabe como a él" - pensaba Natsu mientras todo adormecido

abría los ojos para encontrarse con que su boca estaba succionando un pecho y su mano agarrando otro

"pero que rayos" - pensaba sorprendido mientras levantaba la mirada para observar a una Kana toda sonrojada y agitada mirándolo

vaya parece que al fin despiertas bello durmiente, como la has pasado toda la noche, si no te importaría puedes dejar mis pecho y mi trasero en

paz - decía toda agitada la maga de cartas al dragón slayer que al entender lo que dijo se separo rápidamente de ella

Kana que haces, no estabas en mi cama? - preguntaba un ingenuo Natsu mientras soltaba a la joven maga

estás en tu cama tontito, que no lo recuerdas, estabas muy incomodo en el piso así que te pregunte si querías dormir aquí a mi no me importaba y

me dijiste que si, vaya vaya no sabia que eras todo un per-ver-ti-do - decía en tono seductor la castaña mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el

mago

yo no recuerdo nada de eso - contesto el joven desviando la mirada hacia el techo para ocultar su sonrojo

bueno, di lo que quieras, ya es de mañana, tomare un baño y me vas a acompañar hasta fairy hills, vienes? - decía la maga mientras pegaba un

salto de la cama e iba hacia el baño

claro que no me voy a bañar contigo y porque tengo que acompañarte hasta allá - decía un enojado Natsu ante esa idea

que aburrido, te lo explicare brevemente, uno: el quedarme aquí fue idea tuya, dos: si no estoy allá antes de que las chicas se levanten, en especial

Erza, sabrán que no llegue y habrán problemas, tres: por lo que escucho aun sigue lloviendo y creo que no va a parar y cuatro: por que soy una

dama y tú un caballero y como buen caballero es tu deber no dejar solo a una dama, así que busca un paraguas y vamos - dijo todo esto mientras

tomo un baño rápido y saco a los empujones a Natsu hacia afuera

una vez afuera el par de mago se dispuso a ir hacia Fairy Hills compartiendo el paraguas bajo la lluvia, Kana iba quejándose del frio a pesar de que

Natsu le había prestado una camiseta, la maga se quejaba de que por qué no tenia ningún buzo o campera, a lo que el muchacho respondía que al

ser un mago de fuego no lo necesitaba, después de una par de minutos de momento incomodo de parte del dragón slayer por estar tan cerca el uno

del otro finalmente llegaron hasta el edificio, Kana saco su copia de llaves de la puerta principal y entro no sin antes darle, según palabras de Kana,

un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento por haberla traído hasta acá y cerro la puerta rápida pero silenciosamente para no despertar a las demás,

después del incomodo momento, Natsu se dirigió para su casa para poder dormir un rato mas.

perdón perdón perdón por hacerlos esperar 1 mes solo para publicar una capitulo tan cortito, lo

puedo resumir en cuatro palabras, muchas ideas poco tiempo, pero les prometo capítulos

normales, en estos capítulos vamos a ir viendo como de poco se va formando el harem, las

chicas que van estar son las siguientes: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna,

Kana,Yukino, Virgo, Mavis, Chelia, Kagura, Meredy y Hisui. En cuanto a la próxima

actualización no estoy muy seguro cuando podría ser pero va a ser una capitulo normal así que

espero que les allá gustado este capítulo.

Ka Uve: espero que este capítulo no te decepcione tanto por ser tan corto y que estaré

esperando tu próxima review, 1ro= no te preocupes, va estar mucho tiempo con Wendy jeje,

esto es un fanfic así que aquí puede haber cualquier tipo de parejas, es una página libre ;),

2do= lo de la personalidad de Natsu se da a entender un poco por parte de lo que le pasa a

Rito pero no te preocupes que eso se va explicando de a poco, 3ro= no se todavía por que me

salen así, e intentado poniéndoles espacios entre diálogos y todo pero no sé porque salen así

:(, 4to= era solo para aclarar de que aquí no iba a haber nada de reunión de un año ni Álvarez

solo eso, 5to= gracias por el consejo, no se me había ocurrido ponerles comillas jaja te lo

agradezco mucho.

bueno con esto me despido, hasta la próxima.


End file.
